The Morgan Identity 2
by Chosen2007
Summary: This unique supernatural twist to the crossover of General HospitalAll My Children continues, the fifth chapter is going to revisied. Coming soon: Supermacy and these characters are from A.M.C and G.H imagination but Julius is mine.
1. Chapter 1

The Morgan Identity 2.0

By

Chosen2007

Part 1

She looked at the door because someone had to know why she has no memory whatsoever and why all of these people are looking at her like they know her. She doesn't like hospitals but she had no idea why. A small woman with brown hair walked in and looked at the chart then looked at her. "The cat scan showed no brain damage whatsoever and you seemed to be in good health in someone in your position." Robin said and Sam responded, "What position is that?" "You're pregnant." Robin told her and Sam looked at her. "Okay. I'm not crazy." Robin looked at her and said, "I don't know how this is possible, you died." Sam looked at her and said, "Have you taken my pulse lately, doctor?" Robin pulled up a chair. "So many people were hurt by your death. A lot of things changed not for the best because of it." Robin said and Sam responded, "Listen! Why are you coming down on me like I'm the fucking antichrist! I'm walking down a road hoping not to get hit. My feet hurt because there are rocks and pebbles on them and then a limo pulls up, a man calls me Sam and then I faint. That is what I remember. That's the only thing I remember and know you're going to leave because if you don't…" Sam didn't finish that sentence and Robin left. Robin told Sonny and Alexis what was going on.

Alexis was there because after Sam died, the first time. Jason found out about Danny and Sam not being brother and sister, he wanted to find the mother and tell her. He found it was Alexis. Sonny walked into the room…..

Pine Valley

Kendall was in the park with Spike and holding her stomach while looking over at the guard. You see, Jason was the surprise of her life. When Ethan betrayed her, Kendall never wanted love again and then Zach came. She was done and then Jason treated Spike like he was his own little by little and started to care about Kendall. Kendall helped him healed and he did the same for her. Then they kissed and they didn't stop kissing. It was fast but they were married and the phone rang. It was Bianca telling her about the news in Port Charles and there was a bad connection. What Kendall didn't know was that what Bianca was about to tell him was news that Jason had saw on the television.

Bonnie has risen from the dead.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morgan Identity 2

By

Chosen2007

Part 2- This is connected also to You Still Kiss The Same.

Brenda Barrett held her little daughter through General Hospital because she knew her daddy needed her right now and she saw him pacing through the halls. He lid up as he held her and kissed his wife Brenda. "You see the news reports they think this is like the reincarnation of Jesus." Brenda said and Sonny shook his head, "Have you talked to her?" Brenda asked and Sonny responded, "How do you tell someone that not only they've been dead but their husband married someone?" Brenda paused and said "I think they have a card for that, do you want me to get it?" Sonny gave her a look. "Do you think it's a con?" Brenda asked and Sonny just shook his head, "Could you make a call to…." Sonny said and Brenda finished, "Ed Delina. Give him her aliases and see if any of them as come up." Sonny smiled and Brenda kissed her husband again then left. Carly walked passed Brenda, Carly gave her the finger and Brenda showed the ring then walked off with a smirk.

Pine Valley

Kendall was trying on her new boots trying to see how they looked on her and Jason walked in. Kendall walked to him slowly and kissed him. Kendall looked in his face and he saw that he was about to drop an atom bomb.

Sam's Room

Sonny walked in and Sam turned to him. "So I'm the second coming of Jesus Christ because I came back from the dead and my grave was empty." Sam said and Sonny responded, "When you were gone, a woman named Amelia came and show me you're sorted past, now that I see you. Is it a con?" "I don't know who you are, the only thing I know is that your name is Sonny, the only thing I know is that I was walking down a road and a car pulled up, that's it!" Sam said and Sonny responded, "Who's the father?" Sam screamed and looked at him, "Listen very carefully, I have no fucking clue!" Sonny notice that she was really mad and he asked, "Why are you so upset?" Sam had no clue.

Brenda walked back as Leticia was watching Vanessa, Carly glared at her and Brenda was about to kick that's bitch's ass. "Stop looking at my kid like that." Brenda said with gritted teeth and Carly responded, "Like what? The bastard…." Brenda punch her in her face and Carly hit the floor, Sonny came out. He guess what happened.

Pine Valley

Kendall was in shock and Jason sat next to her. "We're going to Port Charles, I need to see this." Kendall said.


	3. Chapter 3

The Morgan Identity

By

Chosen2007

Part 3- Kendall(Five months pregnant) Vs Sam(Pregnant) woman. Kendall drove to Port Charles with Jason and made it in three hours flat with the song Ladies and Gentleman from Saliva playing in the background.

Kendall made it out the elevator and she walked with purpose.

Ladies and gentlemen please

Would you bring your attention to me?

Kendall was blocked by Carly and she was ready to throw her out the way but Carly stood to the side. Kendall walked past her and Jason followed. Jason wasn't scared of anything but his wife's tempter made it Leary. Brenda looked back to see Kendall coming and Kendall kick the door to see Sam in it.

She was even more upset when her boot got scoff. She looked up at Sam.

For a feast for your eyes to see

An explosion of catastrophe

"You know for someone who's been dead for months, you looked great. Did you go to the islands get freshened up and then make your return?!" Kendall yelled carefully. "How many times do I have to…" Sam said and Kendall interrupted, "I don't care." Sam was stunned by that, this is the first person who looked like she didn't give a fuck.

Like nothing you've ever seen before

Watch closely as I open this door

Your jaws will be on the floor

After this you'll be begging for more

"Who are you?" Sam asked and Kendall responded, "Kendall Hart MORGAN." Kendall added emphasis to that last name and then something click, "No. That's wrong." Sam said and Kendall walked to her, "Why is that wrong? Did you miscalculated when you faked your death? Did you think that Jason was going to sit there and have a bird on his shoulder yelling your name? Did you think he was going to mourn you forever?" Kendall yelled at her and Robin walked in, "Kendall this is.." Robin said and Kendall responded, "Robin, I have all the respect in the world for you but if you don't leave….."

Welcome to the show

Please come inside

Ladies and gentlemen

Boom

Do you want it?

Boom

Do you need it?

Boom

Let me hear it

Ladies and gentlemen

Boom

Do you want it?

Boom

Do you need it?

Boom

Let me hear it

Ladies and gentlemen

"I will lower my damn voice." Kendall turned to Sam and Sam said, "So Jason was important to me." Kendall thought this was an act. "I have to say that this act is an academy award winner." Kendall said and Sam responded, "You really hate me." "Hate you. Do you want to see hate?" Kendall asked and she lean into Sam.

Ladies and gentlemen good evening

You've seen that seeing is believing

Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding

Please check to see if you're still breathing

Sonny and Jason walked in then Jason nicely pry his wife hands around Sam's throat while Robin was calling for security. Brenda was watching from the door and shook her head as she turned around. Carly deck her and Brenda tackled Carly down.

Hold tight cause the show it not over

If you will please move in closer

Your about to be bowled over

By the wonders you're about to behold here

Sonny ran to his wife and Jason put Kendall aside to get Carly off of Brenda then Kendall smiled at Sam then threw Robin out. She put the chair at the doorknob and smiled at Sam.

Welcome to the show

Please come inside

Ladies and gentlemen

Boom

Do you want it?

Boom

Do you need it?

Boom

Let me hear it

Ladies and gentlemen

"I know that's your husband but I have to tell you this is wrong!" Sam yelled and Kendall responded, "You know what's wrong with this. You're breathing. Jason mourned you. Jason ripped himself apart because he was so hurt and it was killing him!" "How am I supposed to know that? I don't remember please." Sam said and Kendall responded, "I have come to odamn long to find love again and you will not have the chance to ruin it!" Kendall cornered Sam and Jason broke the door down. Sam looked and his face flashed in her mind, she remembered something. Unfortunately for her, Kendall knew she knew something and punch Sam in the face then kick her in the head. The police came shortly after.


	4. Chapter 4

The Morgan Identity 2

By

Chosen2007

Part 4

Brenda and Kendall were in a separate room being detained. Brenda looked over at Kendall's boot and saw it was scoff. "Those look great." Brenda said and Kendall responds, "I was planning on wearing them when I give birth." Brenda laughed and looked at Kendall. Ric Lansing walked in and brought in Sam and Carly with a dozen officers. "Now in your case Kendall I could say that you were under direst and any court, any jury would see that" Ric said and then he looked at Brenda, "However, in your case, Brenda, Carly would you like to press charges?" Ric asked and Carly stare Brenda down. "No." Carly said and Ric left while Sonny and Jason entered the room. Still the officers were there. Sam looked at Jason and some fragmented sentence with his voice came into her head. Kendall saw this and glared at her.

"All three of you as children, you were lucky." Jason said and Sonny added, "I know everyone here as a reason to go after the other but we can't do this!" Brenda looked at Carly and then looked at Sonny, "You are right. Honey, you are protective about your children and so all I will say is this." Brenda said and she walked in Carly's face, "If you so much as utter my daughter's name, I mean, it's bad enough you trashed Kendall's children…." Brenda said and Kendall interrupted, "What?" Jason gave Carly a cold look and couldn't believe how Carly has changed. Kendall walked in Carly's face and said, "You bash my children. You bash them!" Kendall took a deep breath but Jason finished her sentence for her, "Leave my children out of this." Jason said and Kendall walked out of there but not before Kendall said to Sam, "Mine." She walked out of there with Jason and Brenda walked out with Sonny. Carly sat down and held her head. Sam just shook her head and whisper, "It's wrong. It's so wrong."


	5. Chapter 5

The Morgan Identity 2

By

Chosen2007

Part 5

Kendall went downstairs and flashback to when she was kicking Sam's ass. Kendall smiled at that and Jason looked at her. "No more fighting." Jason said and Kendall responded, "come on, you would a little turned on." Jason smiled because he was and then kissed his wife then left. Bianca came upstairs and talked about the resurrection of Sam. "Something's not right Binks. I know Jason loves me and I'm not worried about him and Sam but something's not right about Sam. I just know it." Kendall said and Bianca replied, "You want to talk about things not right. You know me and Babe have been together ever since we both gave birth, the whole J.R. Situation and then the Satin Slayer. Well, new chapter, her old boyfriend and so I broke it off but I love her and so I agree to keep dating her while she dates him." Kendall was surprised by this because she considered Bianca an old- fashioned girl.

Brenda was shadowboxing at the same time watching Vanessa and Sonny came down. Ever since Brenda came back, she's came back very different and Sonny like it a lot then he called her name then told each other what they are going to do. The other thing is that Brenda has come back and has gotten into women's boxing. She had a lot of aggression to get out as Carly found out. "Be careful, I know your still nursing the bruise ribs from the last fight." Sonny said and Brenda replied, "I know Carly is still nursing a black eye." Sonny gave her a look and motion that the kids are upstairs. "I'm sorry" Brenda said and Sonny kissed her goodbye for the day.

Ever since that day she's been visiting Sam and Carly has been working on the memories to remind Sam about Jason, one would thing to make up to Jason for trashing Sam but there were other reasons to. She knew if Sam remembered something else it would trigger Carly's real plan then Kendall, her kids, Brenda and her kid will not exist anymore. As Sam and Carly talked, Sam remembers this phase, "When you mess with free will, your fuck. She then remembered a man with an accident talking about bad sportsmanship, as she remembered Jason, she also remembers blasting a hole in someone and at that moment she remembers Carly. However, Sam didn't want to tell her that for some reason, she figure it might trigger something bad.

Babe was downstairs with the gun in the back of her pants. She carried it after the stain slayer and her past. Before J.R., Little A and even Bianca was Jullius. In high school, he looked at her and he would penetrated her then look away. They played this game for a while and then it happened one day, he introduce himself then it started with dates where he would slowly move into her life and she was consume by him. Little by little, he would seduce her. Every time he lifted her shirt up, he asked until one day it was off and then it was her bra. At first, she was hesitant but then she said yes to that and it came off, he ravage her top body and she felt like she was a female animal being prepared to be de-flowered then it happened, she was. That's when she said those words and they were a couple for two years then she was pregnant. One night changed everything because she witnesses his lifestyle and she miscarried, they have been off and on, there was never a Jaime and her. It was always him then J.R. who was limited in bed and then Bianca. She was faithful to her for a long while and then he came back in then it was him again, Bianca did something she never thought she would. She accepted it and they have been involved in this threesome of sorts. Julius saw Babe in the parking garage and pulled her in for a kiss. Julius had a child by another woman named Amelia Jaffe. However, she said racist remarks about her child since Julius was black and she was white. Amelia said it was because of the grief about her father. Now even though he worked for her father, he knew what type a man he was. He played mind games with Angela Monroe, pulled it around on a collar and whipped her. Angela took it because of the money and helping Danny. Julius covers her tracks on the self-defense. When he took the child away from Amelia, she tried to hypnotize him and triggered him to ridicule his child. What Amelia neglected to remember was that, when you mess with free will you are fuck and he reminded her that as he busted loose. Amelia said one day she will find Monroe and used it on her. She said that Angela might have made more enemies and they will want to see her fall. Babe agreed to help Julius and Bianca gave her blessing. Babe promised she won't kill anyone just wound them.


	6. Chapter 6

The Morgan Identity

By

Chosen2007

Part 6

Sam opened her eyes and saw Julius. "Hey Sam, how are you?" Julius asked and Sam reached over to hug him, "Well, I have Carly here trying to jogged my memory about Jason, I have holes in little places of my mind and I don't know why. I'm mad." Sam said and Julius responded, "Well, let's see, you were passed as dead, you were taken to Canada where Helena Cassendine had a machine to keep you alive." "Okay. That makes sense, she hates my mother." Sam said and Julius responded, "She was also funded by Lorenzo, you were have visitors one Carly Conthrinos and Amelia Jaffe. One week before I got you out of there, they were planning to brainwash you with triggers that will have you kill people. I got you out. They got you back, it wasn't them who did the work. I had to stay low because of my child and so they did brainwash you, I got you back and this doctor knew how to get the serum out of you. One problem…" "It wipes out my memory." Sam finished and Julius responded, "I'm going to say the triggers and I want see if you response to them, the doctor said if you regain any part of your memory, the triggers would be activated." Julius said the first word, Coffee. Sam shook her head no. Julius said the second word, money. Sam Shook her head no. He said a lot of words and Sam had no idea. "Do they know it didn't work?" Sam asked and Julius said no. "It was Lorenzo, Carly, Amelia, Helena but there's more but don't they have to say the triggers…" Sam said and then Julius told her, they wanted her to seem unstable so if anyone said them, she would look crazy and then he told her who else was involved, one of two broke her heart.

Supremacy is next


End file.
